The conventional method of coating a surface of such a fiber blanket comprises applying coating material on the surface to be coated and allowing the coating material to harden. A disadvantage of a fiber blanket coated according to the conventional method is that the layer of hardened coating material will easily peel from the surface of the fiber blanket when the fiber blanket is deformed.